


Of alcohol and bad decisions

by Glitch_lord_of_void



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Holliray, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_lord_of_void/pseuds/Glitch_lord_of_void
Summary: Bobo, wynonna and doc are sat outside, camping. They all have been drinking heavily. Wynonna dares doc to kiss bobo. She did not expect this to happen.





	Of alcohol and bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfiction xD, apologies if it is terrible

Doc moves so he is sat between bobo's legs, facing him, wrapping his legs around bobo slightly, pressing their hips together, bobo glances down and then back at doc.  
Doc moves closer, feeling bobo's warm breath against his cheek, their lips meet. Doc lifts his hands slightly, one of his hands on bobo's ass and the other one raised up playing with bobo's hair. 

Bobo groans slightly into the kiss, his hands sliding up doc's back, one removing doc's hat and placing it gently onto the floor and the other hand grabs doc's hair and pulls slightly.

Doc flickers his tongue against bobo's lip as if asking permission to deepen the kiss, bobo opens his mouth slightly allowing doc's tongue to slip in, fighting his for dominance. Bobo and doc both hum slightly into the kiss, disregarding the watching eyes of the rest of the team. Bobo moves his hand from the floor to grab doc's ass, sliding up before playing with doc's belt. 

Wynonna :"ew get a room"

Bobo and doc disregard wynonna and continue the kiss, doc grinding against bobo's crotch, causing both men to moan slightly, they slowly break the kiss. A string of saliva between their mouths as they pull apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give positive feedback :), feel like this is an uncommon ship.


End file.
